Like a soothing rain
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Un fanfic escrito una hermosa noche lluviosa. Elricest, lime.


_**Like a soothing rain**_

Por Inugami

Edward x Alphonse

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y ya saben que escribo esto sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U.

En esta ocasión, un Elricest que comienza como un POV desde la perspectiva de Edward, y de ahí narrado, para volver con un POV de Alphonse… y en tercera persona de nuevo. Lo escribí una fría noche de lluvia, escuchando la hermosa canción "Moments" de Ayumi Hamasaki, que, como sabrán, hace de opening en el juego hecho por fans Bluebird's Illusion, el cual no descansaré hasta encontrarlo, bajarlo y jugarlo! (aunque esté en chino, y no entienda ni papa); y como después en el winamp salió "In the deep" del soundtrack de House MD, se puso más meloso aún.

Shounen Ai, lime y sin las perversiones explícitas de otros fanfics que he escrito; al contrario, tan dulce que empalaga. Situado en un final alterno de la peli, en el que Ed y Aru se han quedado en su mundo y todos felices .

Pero como siempre, si ver a dos chicos juntos en situaciones comprometidas no te agrada, o si no te gusta el Elricest, haz clic en "retroceder" o bien cierra la pestaña del explorador; que no digan que no les advertí.

_Levanto la vista un momento de mi libro, viendo hacia la ventana; afuera llueven perros y gatos, como se suele decir. Pero me gusta que llueva, a pesar de los recuerdos que me trae._

_Llovía aquella noche en que intentamos resucitar a mamá._

_Llovía esa noche en que la quimera en la que habían sido convertidos Nina y Alexander había sido asesinada por Scar._

_Pero llovía también esa noche cuando conocimos a la maestra Izumi. _

_Y llovía también esa noche en que me dijiste que me amabas._

_Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por la ventana. Se parecen a las lágrimas que derramamos cuando mamá murió, a las que no pudiste derramar cuando durante nuestro viaje todo parecía perdido o cuando algo salía mal. Pero también a las que derramamos de alegría cuando finalmente recuperamos tu cuerpo, cuando volvimos a Rizenbool y les dijimos a Winry y a la abuela Pinako "hemos vuelto". A las que derramamos cuando pude volver a abrazarte, a sentir tu calor..._

_Las gotas de lluvia son lágrimas del cielo, que se derraman tanto de congoja como de gozo._

_Son también cristalinas, como tus hermosos ojos verde grisáceo, como tu bella sonrisa; el sonido de las gotas de agua es como tu dulce voz despertándome cada mañana; la lluvia purifica el aire, revive las plantas y nutre la tierra, al igual que tu existencia purifica mi alma, revive mi espíritu y nutre mi corazón._

_Es por eso que me gusta la lluvia. Porque se parece a ti._

Alphonse entra a la habitación, encontrando a Edward mirando por la ventana pensativo, concentrado en seguir los trazos húmedos que dejaban las gotas que se estrellaban contra los cristales al resbalar hacia abajo. Se quedó mirándole largo rato, cautivado por la escena que su hermano protagonizaba.

_La tenue luz que entra por la ventana se refleja con suavidad en tu cabellera dorada, resaltando esa aura cálida que te rodea constantemente. El brillo citrino de tus ojos, es como si la lluvia se reflejase en ellos para quedarse eternamente guardada…_

_Quizás por eso siento que junto a ti nunca sentiré sed alguna._

_El índice de tu mano derecha se desliza apenas rozando el vidrio, siguiendo el camino que dejan las gotas al bajar. Es increíble cómo el metal parece algo tan sutil tratándose de tu mano; ciertamente manejas con gran maestría ese frío acero que reemplaza a la carne, haciendo que puedas ejecutar movimientos tan suaves como si de una mano real se tratase._

_Estás absorto en tus pensamientos. Por momentos noto que has recordado algo doloroso, puesto que tus ojos expresan angustia, aún cuando tu rostro no haya hecho gesto alguno. Te conozco tanto que podría describir con lujo de detalles lo que piensas; y es que la lluvia te trae recuerdos, al igual como me los trae a mi; sin embargo, tan pronto esa mirada entristece como se contenta, y sé que entonces contrastas los recuerdos penosos con los alegres._

_Te ves tan sereno como el sonido que hace esta lluvia, y al verte así costaría creer el poder que puedes llegar a manifestar. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que tienes la capacidad tanto de crear como de destruir, dentro de tus límites humanos, tienes un poder que incluso tú mismo desconoces. Pero ahora eres como esta lluvia calma, que se deja caer sobre la tierra con dulzura, dejándose acoger en su regazo._

_Quiero acogerte en mi pecho como la tierra acoge a la lluvia._

_Y ambos sabemos que esa misma lluvia calma puede convertirse en una peligrosa tormenta y destruirlo todo a su paso. Así como tú…_

_Y siento como si la lluvia y tú fuesen uno solo, rodeándome de amor._

_Es por eso que me gusta la lluvia. Porque se parece a ti._

Después de un rato de contemplar la lluvia en la ventana, Ed se percató de que Aru le miraba fijamente, y algo sonrojado volteó, encontrándose de frente con los dulces ojos de su hermano.

- Hola Aru…

- Te ves hermoso nii-san… – dijo Al, casi inconscientemente.

- Aru… – se limitó a acercársele – el único hermoso aquí eres tú… – respondió Ed, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del menor – Te amo…

- Me alegra encontrarte en algo diferente que leyendo o investigando algo – contestó el castaño, sonriendo – Me gusta esa expresión relajada que tienes.

- ¡Oye, no es para tanto! – la voz de Edward sonaba molesta, pero divertida a la vez, pues sólo estaba jugando – no soy yo quién se queda dormido sobre los libros de tanto estudiar…

- nii-san! – sabía que el mayor se burlaba de él – yo sólo quiero llegar a ser tan buen alquimista como tú – contestó, algo ofendido. Ed sonrió ante la repentina pataleta de su hermano, y sutilmente depositó un beso casto en los labios del pequeño.

- eres incluso mejor que yo, Aru… en muchos sentidos – antes que Al respondiese, Edward volvió a besarle, esta vez con más pasión.

Aru dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible, lo que le permitió a Ed acceder más profundo en la boca del más joven. Ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, hasta que se separaron para respirar.

Aún abrazado de Fullmetal, Alphonse le atrajo hasta la cama, sobre la cual se recostó sin soltar a su hermano. Ed besó nuevamente a Aru, descendiendo por su cuello, para luego desvestirle muy despacio. El menor a su vez desliza una de sus manos por el cabello del alquimista de acero, desarmando suavemente la trenza en la que solía llevarlo peinado.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo, mientras ambos alquimistas comparían su propio mundo; uno en el cual sólo ellos dos existían, uno que no conocía de dolor, crueldad u odio.

Uno donde todo era transparente como las gotas de lluvia. Donde todo era puro como el aire que deja la lluvia. Fresco y agradable, sincero y lleno de amor.

Edward contempló con dulzura el sonrojado rostro de su hermano, cuyos ojos se habían humedecido con sutiles lágrimas de dolor y placer mezclados. Entonces besó con delicadeza la frente del pequeño, para luego repartir ligeros besos por todo su rostro, cuello y hombros, con la intención de calmarlo.

_Muchos besos, ligeros y fugaces… Sólo por ti, una lluvia de besos para adorarte…_

_Porque sólo tú desatas esta tormenta de amor… Aru…_

_Seré tuyo, por siempre y para siempre._

Y mientras el anochecer llegaba, y la lluvia amainaba por un momento, la noche les encontró abrazados bajo las sábanas, sonriendo tranquilos sin temor a la oscuridad.

**Notas finales:** Meloso. Muy meloso. Como imaginarán a mi me fascina la lluvia, y me inspiré para escribir esto, que aunque no sea la octava maravilla ni me haya dejado totalmente satisfecha con el resultado le agarré cariño. Por cierto, llover "perros y gatos" es la traducción literal de una frase en inglés, "raining cats and dogs" que equivale a decir que llueve a cántaros, pero como queda divertido preferí dejarla tal cual; después de todo, recordemos que Edward no es muy correcto a menudo y de vez en cuando suelta un par de tacos (chikusho! kuso! y similares) ante la mas mínima contrariedad o situación.

Aunque después me haya quedado tan OOC y le haya dado una vena de poeta que no se de dónde saqué en él XD.

Esta relación me despierta ternura… No sé si podré dormir bien con tanta dulzura en la sangre… Pero ya saben, dejen reviews y hagan su buena acción del día al darme una sonrisa xD.


End file.
